phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lotta potato salad
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Lotta potato salad page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 18:39, May 18, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Questionable Honestly i'm wondering if you find me your friend. You said you would miss me and even though you may neve rhave the chance to speak to me again and RB told all of you that I can be on the amazing race wetpaint and you still dont bother to watch a few decent TAR episodes. It makes think you feel that not watching TAR is more important than talking to someone you miss and will never see again. Plus you never did the art requests you promised in October-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't think of a siggy'' 00:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC). Mikey Ritter and CHarlie Bine Also Season 17 is very popular And okay [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't think of a siggy'' 20:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Too bad you didnt watch the TAR20 premiere the most unbelievable moment in Amazing race history happened there even the host couldnt believe it-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'I was blessed with old man boniness. Boom, boom, what was I doing again?']] 02:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow never in my life has a person lied to me twice in one online post you are the first to do that-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'Phineas: "Wow a fanon dedicated to me, my family, and friends, but why is everything I read about ponies."']] 01:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Betrayal I seriously can't believe I ever considered you as my friend. You are a deceitful liar who I'm surprised the other fanon haven't figured out yet. Not only have you not watched TAR but you never did my art requests which you did to make up for not allowing me to compete in your contest. Seriously, I really can't consider you my friend anymore. In fact, you are the opposite of a friend. The amount of stress that was caused by you irritating me has made some of my hair fall out. I really can no longer remember why I used to say you were my friend-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What the h*** is this man, are you Frankenstein?']] 01:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow unremorseful too surprising that only 2 months ago i had the utmost respect for you-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What the h*** is this man, are you Frankenstein?']] 23:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you wanna join the Hunger Games Wiki MovieReviews98 has-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What makes steak? (gasp) Trees!']] 12:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok and it is thats where i watch episodes i miss and cool [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What makes steak? (gasp) Trees!']] 19:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd start with Season 17 its very popular-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What makes steak? (gasp) Trees!']] 21:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) So? Have you done the two things yet or did you lie to me-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Why do I gotta do homework? I don't tell the teacher what to do when she gets home."']] 19:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Since i never knew you're birthday i guess this "respect of bronyhood" could qualify http://homiesdead182.deviantart.com/#/d51fi61 [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Why do I gotta do homework? I don't tell the teacher what to do when she gets home."']] 19:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thx :) First off whats Ying? Second, really? i was allowed to watch when i was 5 years old and they had a team nicknamed Team F-Bomb during one of the seasons i watched at that age [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 00:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC)